Ca Vous Dit?
by TheRosea
Summary: Si Sakura et Sasuke passent un pacte et décident de ne plus parler, c'est tout le lycée qui s'ébranle. One-Shot School SasuSaku


One-shot SasuSaku

Ca vous dit?

**N**ous voici donc à Konoha Gakuen, la plus prestigieuse école du pays. Dans cette école, une rébellion se prépare chez deux adolescents. La directrice de l'école, Mme Tsunade Koichi, a rassemblé les deux concernés, les parents de la jeune fille ainsi que leur professeur principal.

**3eme jour. **

**Tsunade**: Il ne faut surtout pas dramatiser, il n'y a rien de grave. Sasuke et Sakura, sont de bons élèves, et d'après Naruto Uzumaki, ils s'entendent très bien entre eux. Vous savez nous n'essayons de ne jamais intervenir dans ces histoires, mais la c'est un autre problème. Je vous ai demandé de venir me voir pour que nous essayions, ensemble, de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Ils sont là?

**Kakashi**: Ils attendent dans le couloir.

**Tsunade**: Nous les ferrons entrer dans un instant, mais d'abord j'aimerais connaître votre sentiment sur cette affaire.

**Mme Haruno**: Ca a commencé il y a trois jours, le matin, j'ai l'habitude qu'elle me raconte ses rêves, mais là, elle n'a rien dit. Je me suis dit, elle boude sa passera. La veille elle est rentrée assez tard de chez Sasuke.

**Kakashi**: Chez nous aussi sa a commencé ce jour là. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il me voit un peu comme son père, je lui ai demandé si il allait bien, et il ne m'a pas répondu. Je sais qu'il n'est pas de nature très bavarde mais là ça m'a inquiété.

**Tsunade**: Je vais les chercher.

**E**lle sort, pour rentrer trente secondes plus tard avec les deux élèves concernés qui paraissaient étrangement calmes.

**Tsunade**: Asseyez-vous. Je suppose que vous savez la raison de cette petite réunion?

**L**e silence accompagnait le claquement de talons de la directrice.

**Mr Haruno**: Sakura, si tu as quelque chose à nous reprocher, ta mère et sommes prêts à l'entendre.

…

**Tsunade**: Sasuke, Sakura, je ne sais pas quel serment vous avez fait entre vous mais il serait temps de le briser vous ne croirez pas?

…

Il y a bien quelque chose qui vous pousse à ce… ce silence.

…

Très bien. A vous de peser le pour et le contre. Je vous revoie demain. A présent, retournez en classe avec Mr. Hatake.

**L**es élèves retournèrent dans leur salle de classe toujours dans le plus grand silence.

**A** la récréation:

**Naruto**: Les voila!

**Ino**: Comment tu vas faire?

**Naruto**: Je ne sais pas, harcèlement, menaces, chantage… séduction.

**Shikamaru**: Séduction? Je rêve.

**Temari**: Je tiens le chrono, tu n'y arriveras jamais.

**C**'est à ce moment là qu'arrivèrent Sasuke et Sakura, toujours aussi silencieux. Naruto, leur meilleur ami, vint à leur rencontre.

**Naruto**: Salut

…

J'ai dit, salut, sa vous ferais pas de mal de répondre?

…

Sakura, tu as parlé à Sasuke ?

…

Bon Sasuke, ça m'ennuie de te dire ça parce que t'es mon meilleur pote… mais enfin voila… Sakura et moi…

…

Ca ne te fait rien? Sakura et moi on sort ensemble depuis des semaines.

**Ino**: Très convaincant.

**Temari**: Encore deux minutes.

**Naruto**: Tu ne dis rien, on se connaît depuis le bac à sable tous les trois et le fait que je sorte avec elle au lycée ne te choque pas?

**Shikamaru**: Quel séducteur.

**Naruto**: Sakura on se voit ce soir?

…

Qui ne dit mot consent…

**Temari**: Une minute.

**Ino**: Naruto arrête c'est pas drôle, excusez-nous… Naruto a parié qu'il arriverait à vous faire parler.

**Naruto**: Attend le temps n'est pas encore écoulé!

**Ino**: Ca suffit! Sakura, Sasuke… Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez décidez ça. Mais je sais que j'y pense, de plus en plus souvent… Je ne sais pas quel message vous voulez faire passer mais…

**Shikamaru**: On est avec vous.

**Naruto**: Faut reconnaître que ça fous la pagaille. Les profs prévoient toujours tout. Ils ne s'étonneraient même plus qu'on leur braque un revolver sous le nez. Mais votre silence, ils ne savent pas quoi en faire…

**P**endant le monologue de Naruto, les deux muets s'éloignèrent sous les yeux de leurs amis.

**Naruto**: Nous non plus d'ailleurs.

**Temari**: Quoi en faire… quoi en faire… Je sais c'est ça. Ca doit être ça.

**E**lle s'éloigna elle aussi suivie par ses camarades interloqués.

**7eme jour.**

**B**ureau de Tsunade

**Tsunade:** Assied toi Itachi. Je te remercie d'avoir pu venir.

**Itachi**: J'imagine que c'est à propos de Sasuke.

**Tsunade**: Oui. Cela fait déjà une semaine que lui et Sakura ne parlent plus. Combien cela fait-il de temps depuis la mort de vos parents?

**Itachi**: Un peu plus de 8 ans. Sasuke a toujours été traumatisé par cette histoire mais il a retrouvé sa joie de vivre grâce a Sakura et Naruto. Encore le fait qu'il ne parle plus ne m'étonnerait pas mais le fait que la petite Sakura ne parle plus non plus m'étonne. Et encore plus pour Naruto qui continue a parler.

**Tsunade**: Que veux tu dire?

**Itachi**: Je veux dire que la logique serait que Sasuke ne parle plus seul ou alors que les trois ne parlent plus mais qu'il n'y en a que deux c'est… étonnant.

**Tsunade**: Nous verrons si ils arrêteront ou pas.

**Itachi**: Espérons.

**10eme jour. **

**D**emeure Haruno

**Mme Haruno: **Temari, tu es toujours l'amie de Sakura?

**Temari**: Je crois. Vous voulez savoir quelque chose?

**Mme Haruno**: Non, je ne te demande surtout pas de me révéler vos petits secrets… mais tu sais ce qui arrive.

**Temari**: Oui.

**Mme Haruno**: Au début, tout le monde pensait que ça ne durerait pas. C'est ce que tu as pensé toi aussi?

**Temari**: Non je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ce serait arrêté.

**Mme Haruno**: Mais quand même quand vous êtes seuls… Je veux dire sans adultes, je suppose de Sakura parle non?

**Temari**: Non elle ne parle pas.

**Mme Haruno**: Pourquoi, je n'ai pas mérité ça. Je n'ai pas mérité que ma fille, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, m'impose cette épreuve.

**Temari**: A mon avis ce n'est pas dirigé contre vous.

**Mme Haruno**: Tu sais quelque chose.

**Temari**: Je sais le monde dans le quel je vis.

**Mme Haruno**: Ce n'est pas une réponse.

**Temari**: C'est la mienne.

**L**a mère de Sakura commençait vraiment à perdre patiente avec Temari qui, elle, trouvait plutôt ce petit jeu amusant.

**Mme Haruno**: Je n'en peux plus. Je pensais que Sasuke et toi étiez des personnes fréquentables pour ma fille mais j'ai l'impression de me tromper.

**Temari**: je me demande bien comment régirait Sakura si je lui disais.

**Mme Haruno**: Que veux tu qu'elle fasse? Elle ne parle plus! Petite arrogante!

**Temari**: Non je suis très sincère, si vous preniez le temps de réfléchir à ce silence, au lieu de chercher à le briser.

**Mme Haruno**: Sors d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir.

**13eme jour **

**B**ureau de Tsunade.

**Yamato**: C'est à propos de Shikamaru Nara et de Ino Yamanaka.

**Tsunade**: Que se passe-t-il?

**Yamato**: Un phénomène de contagion! Ils refusent de parler depuis ce matin. Les élèves qui continuent de parler prennent la défense de leurs camarades.

**Tsunade**: Et quels arguments émettent-ils à cette conspiration du silence?

**Yamato**: Rien de concret, "c'est leur droit", "c'est leur liberté".

**Tsunade**: Des banalités…

**Yamato**: La jeune Temari Sabaku no a révélé le fait que les professeurs ne voulaient, ni que les élèves parlent, ni qu'ils se taisent…

**Tsunade**: Mais seulement qu'ils disent ce que l'on veut qu'ils disent.

**Yamato**: Exactement, j'ai essayé de continuer la discussion avec elle, mais rien elle se tait elle aussi.

**Tsunade**: Bien je les réunirai et…

**Yamato**: Ce n'est pas tout.

**C**omment pouvait on faire pire que cela? Se dit la directrice.

**Yamato**: Là c'est pour Sakura et Sasuke. Ils refusent d'écrire à présent.

**Tsunade**: QUOI!

**Yamato**: Avant tout était normal à l'écrit, maintenant, il n'est plus question pour eux de rendre le moindre contrôle.

**Tsunade**: Ce n'est pas vrai…

**Yamato**: Si ils continuent comme cela le prochain cap sera…

**Tsunade**: Qu'ils ne viendront plus en cours … et ça peut aller…

**Yamato**: Jusqu'au suicide.

**18eme jour**

**A**ppartement Uchiwa.

**Naruto:** Ton frère tire une de ces tronches… Il espère que j'arriverais à te faire parler. C'est vrai qu'il veut plus que tu voies Saku?

…

Tu peux me répondre nan? Je suis sérieux je fais plus de pari. Désolé pour l'autre jour, ce n'était pas très malin. Je ne sors pas avec Sakura-Chan.

…

**Itachi**: Sa va les garçons? Excusez moi, je vous dérange en pleine discution…

**Naruto**: En plein monologue.

**Itachi**: Sasuke, il faut que tu arrêtes. Nous avons toujours bien communiqué toi et moi.

…

Tu ne crois pas que tu gâches tout ave ses conneries?

**Naruto**: Je ne pense pas que ce ne soit qu'une sorte d'amusement ou caprice.

**Itachi**: En somme tu es d'accord avec lui?

**Naruto**: Non.

**Itachi**: Je pensais que tu étais plus mûr Naruto!

**Naruto**: Depuis le temps que tu me connais tu devrais savoir. La maturité c'est comme les fruits. C'est mûr mais après c'est vite pourri.

**Itachi**: SORTEZ D'ICI TOUS LES DEUX!

**L**es deux jeunes adolescents partirent pour laisser Itachi évacuer sa rage.

**C**ela faisait un peu moins de trois semaines que Sasuke ne c'était ouvert à personne. **I**l n'attendait pas Naruto mais quand le blond ouvrit ses bras en gage d'amitié, il se réfugia dedans. **S**ituation assez inhabituelle pour Sasuke qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le prenne dans ses bras. **A**près dix minutes d'accolade, ils se séparent et Naruto conseilla Sasuke d'aller rejoindre sa belle avant que la nuit ne tombe.

**D**e son côté aussi Sakura voulait se confier. **E**lle n'avait pas un esprit aussi fort que celui de Sasuke. **A**u moment juste où elle allait sortir de sa chambre pour parler à sa mère, un caillou heurta sa fenêtre. **E**lle alla regarder et vit Sasuke en bas. **U**n peu Roméo et Juliette se dit elle. **M**ais elle appréciait cela. **E**lle descendit chercher le beau brun et ils montèrent ensemble dans la chambre de la rose. **M**ême ensemble ils ne parlaient pas, ils s'étaient concertés il y a 19 jours, pour se tester l'un l'autre.

**J**uste en se regardant, ils pouvaient voir ce que l'autre ressentait. Ils ressentaient tous les deux la même chose à cet instant. **L**e désir de l'autre. **E**t ce désir fut à son comble quand il fut scellé par un baisé fiévreux par nos deux adolescents. **Q**uand ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent quand une voix résonna…

**Je t'aime Sakura. **

**C**es mots. **E**lle qui a toujours voulu les entendre. **E**lle ré embrassa son amoureux avec toute sa tendresse. **V**oila ce qu'elle cherchait depuis 19 jours. **C**es mots… **Q**ui veulent tout dire pour elle.


End file.
